


Unity

by arcticnewt



Series: Fraternity!Gladers AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fraternity!Gladers, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/pseuds/arcticnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is the newest member of NYU's most exclusive fraternity- the Gladers. </p><p>Newt is not pleased- at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user grieverbait's prompt: Frat!Gladers, and initially posted on tumblr. 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts and stuff: http://bloodyxinspired.tumblr.com
> 
> Amazing art by grieverbait attached to the original post! http://bloodyxinspired.tumblr.com/post/82170751612

 

The Gladers, also known as NYU’s most exclusive fraternity. Anyone who wanted to be anything in the future strived to be one of them- but there was only one way in: by invitation so rare that it was practically nonexistent.

Minho didn’t like initiates.

No- Minho didn’t like  _having to deal with newbies._ _  
_

Newt was a pain when there was a new guy.

Which explained his displeasure when Teresa and Aris approached him about their cousin, Thomas. 

* * *

 

"C’mon, Min-" Teresa glared up at him. "You owe Group B a favor, and this is it."

"What, the  _petition_  for a new member?” Minho said with a frown. “Seriously, Teresa? Ya’ know how I feel about-“

"No," Aris interrupted. "I mean yes- we want you to send Thomas an invite-  _don’t deny that you want to_.”

Minho shrugged, not denying that Thomas  _was_ promising. 

Thomas Edison, son of one of the CEOs of Google- a straight A-student, a star member of the varsity track and field team.

One of the most promising students of NYU, he was easily a candidate for invitation to the Gladers.

The only problem- aside from Minho’s aversion to new recruits- was that Newt, Minho’s second in command was so against the idea of initiating Thomas. 

_Specifically._

In Minho’s silence, Aris continued. “We’ve fuckin’ talked about it, Minho. Ya know he’s the best candidate- and the Gladers need a new member.”

"And if I say no?" the head of the Gladers crossed his arms, looking up at Teresa and Aris with a defiant expression. 

On one hand, Thomas would be a  _perfect_ Glader. On the  _other_ hand, Newt would definitely quit- and Minho couldn’t afford that. Newt was his second-in-command, his best friend and the guy who  _got_ him into the Gladers in the first place (his stepbrother was the last boss).

"Then we engage in a prank war," Teresa replied immediately, as if expecting that. "Sonya expected you to ask that."

"But-" Minho frowned, looking desperately to Aris- he knew about Newt’s distaste for Thomas. 

Aris’ steady look at Minho faltered as he remembered Newt’s opinion on Thomas- an opinion which none of them understood, really. “Uh- Teresa, maybe this isn’t such a good idea…”

“ _Aris!_ " Teresa snapped, crossing her arms. "You’re supposed to-"

"No, listen Teresa," Aris interrupted, suddenly looking hesitant- okay, so maybe getting Thomas into the Gladers wasn’t the ulterior motive here. "Ya’ know Newt? Blonde, British, sort of the bad boy- well he hates Thomas." 

"Why?" the girl raised a brow at Minho. "Actually- never mind why- we just need you to send Thomas an invitation." 

* * *

 

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," Newt muttered when Minho and Aris entered HQ with Thomas in tow. "No," he snapped. "Minho-"

"Suck it up," Minho snapped, nodding at  Frypan and Gally in greeting. "This is Thomas- the greenie. Thomas, that’s Frypan and Gally- and the blonde fuckwit over there is Isaac," 

Newt looked up from his phone, blonde hair falling into his narrowed eyes. “Call me Isaac and I’ll sock ya’ a good one,” he deadpanned. “The name’s Newt, greenie.”

He narrowed his eyes at Thomas- who gave him a small smile- which faded into a confused look when Newt’s glare didn’t recede. 

* * *

 

"Newt- hey," Thomas said with a small smile, racing after the boy in a black unbuttoned polo with a white undershirt. 

He couldn’t help but notice the wooden necklace carved in the shape of a guitar that hung around Newt’s neck and wonder where he got it.

"What, Greenie?" Newt whirled around, carrying a red leather notebook and a mechanical pencil. His eyes were narrowed- like the first time Thomas met him, and his lips were pressed into a tight line. "Just because Minho decided to be a shithead and pull ya’ into the Gladers doesn’t mean we’re friends- ya don’t know jack shit about being a Glader."

Thomas stepped back, a little intimidated by the pale boy- so  _this_ is why Newt was second in command. Sure, Aris and the others were bigger and seemed tougher but Newt was damn  _scary_.

But he wasn’t gonna let Newt know that.

"Then show me," he retorted, getting up into Newt’s personal space- and  _maybe_ enjoying it a little too much.

* * *

 

"So it seems like you and Tommy are getting along," Aris said to Newt as they lounged in HQ- also known as Newt’s mansion. 

"Nah," Newt crinkled his nose. "Fuckin’ newbie thinks he can make me do jack shit,"

"He’s just trying to get on your good side," Aris sighed. "Newt- you outrank me and all that crap, but I think you need to give Thomas a shot. He’s a good guy, man."

"Exactly," Newt smirked. "And I’m the bad kid in here-"

"Okay, Ise." Aris coolly turned to face Newt. "Quit the tough guy act- everyone in this goddamn brotherhood is a good guy and you know it. What’s the real reason?"

"He’s hot and I want to fuck his brains out," Newt deadpanned.

"Stop fucking around, Newt." Aris sighed. "Though to be honest, I don’t think Tommy would be too opposed to that idea- but why don’t you want him to be one of us?"

"I wasn’t kidding," Newt snapped. "And remember Nick? Yeah, he  _died_  because of Glader business. Why’d ya think Minho stepped up? Hell, why’d ya think I’m even a Glader? Glader business- I had’ta join in exchange for Gally’s life at one point, I did not want any part of this shit, okay?”

Newt was breathing hard, glaring furiously at Aris. “I didn’t want Thomas to be involved- I never bloody hated him, shitstick.”

"Glader bussiness sucks," Aris agreed. "But we don’t have any of  _that_  in this generation-“

"So what’ya want me to do? Bloody kiss the living daylights out of him?"

"You said you’d show him what being a Glader meant-" Aris smirked. "The Gladers- and even Group B- are about unity, as cheesy as that sounds. Now go  _unite your goddamn lips with the Greenie’s. I was serious when I said he wouldn’t mind you fucking his brains out."_

* * *

 

"Okay, Thomas- first lesson." Newt pushed his sleeves up, watching the way Thomas’ eyes dilated when his skin showed. "Gladers have functions- specific things they do, think ya’ can tell me what they are?"

"Minho’s the leader," Thomas said immediately. "Gally and Alby are the force- Aris is the brains…?" He trailed the last one off. "I’m guessing Frypan and I are resources- money and food, and you’re Minho’s second… The antagonism?" He fidgeted nervously when he realized what he had said. The blonde was probably not pleased- which is why Thomas sighed in relief when Newt started to laugh.

"I’m what Minho calls the Glue," Newt said, tilting his head. "Though I haven’t been doing a good job," he shrugged. "I haven’t been that nice to you,"

"Yeah," Thomas said bluntly, starting to relax a little around the other. "But I can deal,"

"Nah, ya shouldn’t have ta’," Newt smirked, leaning forward and noting the way Thomas’ pupils dilated even more when he slung his arm around the brunette. "I’m also known as the observer, Tommy-"

"Yeah?" Thomas asked, breathing hard and trying to look anywhere but the blonde- it wasn’t working. "Why?"

"Because even though I’ve been an utter shithead to you- you kinda chase me around," Newt smirked as he leaned even closer. "Then you antagonize me-"

"No I don’t," Thomas protested weakly. "I-"

"Don’t argue," Newt said, moving to take off his blue polo- Thomas taking note of the fact that Newt actually looked  _good_  with color on him.

"Just- let me be the Glue,"

"Good- good that," Thomas said with a nod, not at  _all_ noticing how close Newt was getting to his face. “How- how do you plan to do that?”

Newt just stared at Thomas for a while- then a slow, predatory grin spread over his face. “Apparently Aris- whom you so accurately called the brains- happened to mention the fact that you wouldn’t mind if I fucked your brains out,”

* * *

 

"That was your second lesson," Newt said with a smirk. "Unity is very important when you’re a Glader."

"If you wanted to ‘unite’ with me you could’ve just said so," Thomas muttered back. "We could’ve gotten to it so much earlier."

"We gotta make up for lost time then," Newt replied with a small smirk.

"Good that," the brunette replied. "You should wear blue more often- and can I call you Isaac now?"

"No," Newt said dryly. "And by the way, I saw you looking at my necklace- has a shuckin’ knife in it, Minho says I have to get ya’ your gear."

"Yeah, you’ll get us protection," Thomas punned unabashedly, enjoying the pink tinge and the scowl that spread across Newt’s face.

* * *

 


End file.
